We're Jumping From Where!
by Winter1112
Summary: Ruby Rose survived the last game, an Extreme game of the Floor is Lava cooked up by Nora Valkyrie. But now a greater challenge looms on the horizon; a Landing Pose Contest started by the demented minds of Yang and Nora. Can she win this next contest? Or will she crash and burn?


Ruby Rose can't help but look down nervously from the top of the clock tower in the center of Beacon Academy. She also can't help but wonder where she has gone so wrong with her life choices lately either. Ok, so she had lost it just a little smidgen of a bit when Weiss had told her that Nora had stolen her cookies, but she had stopped herself before she outright killed the Queen of the Castle for her transgression. After all, no one steals her cookies. NO ONE! Well, no one but her snowflake. But she has permission, so that doesn't count.

But Karma does has a funny way of punishing the Red Reaper. She now finds herself at the highest point of the campus, the clock tower that is also Headmaster Ozpin's office and personal residence, surrounded by Velvet, Coco, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Neopolitan of all people, preparing to compete in a landing pose contest! The others make sense, but Neo? Neo had just shown up the day after the battle of Beacon with a suitcase in hand, claimed Yang's old top bunk and just made herself at home. She even started attending classes like she has always been there, and not a single professor ever said a single word!

After a quick team meeting to decide if they should kick her out, turn her into the authorities, or just figure out where to hide her body, they had simply decided to let the matter ride. It wasn't worth a lengthy prison sentence. So they added an N to the end of their team name and kept on going about their business. Feeling her scroll vibrate in the pocket of her combat skirt, which are still so totally a thing, she looks to see a message from Neo.

 **How did we get talked into this again Red?!** Ruby just sighs as she turns to look at her ice cream themed teammate.

"Weeeeeeell"Ruby begins with a sigh, "what had happened was Yang and Nora got into an argument during advanced landing tactics class about who has the coolest landing pose. The next thing we all know, they started dragging anyone they could get their hands on up here to have an actual contest."

 **I understand that part Ruby! The part I don't get is how this turned into a major thing! They even have a couple of medical bullheads on standby down there!** Neo has a valid point. When the whole school heard about this latest 'Hey! Watch this!' Moment from the demented minds of Yang and Nora, it somehow turned into a huge thing! Professors Port and Oobleck were even providing commentary for cookie's sake! Somehow even Professor Goodwitch had gotten roped into helping, and she is now standing by with the medical teams from Vale Medical, including her soon to be stepmom, Dr. Saffron Arroya. But what is really disturbing to Ruby is the ridiculously large spatula two of the EMTs were holding up between them. They really won't need that, will they?

"Ummmm guys? I really don't think this is a good idea! This is pretty high up, and we're just second year students, well except for Velvet and Coco. Maybe we should just call this off?" Jaune suddenly speaks up, fear evident in his voice. Jaune is possibly the worst person ever for this type of contest. If he isn't getting stuck on top of a tree, getting peeled off the top of a building, or scraped off the ground, he can barely even make it through the day without one of his teammates having to rescue him from something. Even Pyrrha, the very image of grace and patience has given up on Jaune, and rumors around Beacon have her dating some mystery woman from her homeland of Mistral now.

"You don't think they brought that big spatula just for Jaune do you Neo?"

 **I'll bet you twenty lien that it's just for him**

"You're on." Ruby looks back down again and smiles as she spots Weiss and Blake. The two of them are sitting under the wing of a summoned Grimm Dragon for shade. Blake was reclining against the beast's side reading the latest Ninjas of Love book, aptly named Darkest Desires, while Weiss sits in a comfortable looking chair looking through her scroll and fiddling with the handle to Myrtenaster. Weiss refused to participate, stating that it was beneath her as a Schnee to jump off of buildings like some kind of suicidal maniac, and because she wants to cheer Ruby on properly. The last of course had been said with a blush and a smile, which melted Ruby's chocolate chip filled heart. Suddenly, they all heard the amplified voice of Professor Port boom through a bullhorn.

"Contestants! Prepare yourselves! When I give the signal, you shall jump one by one. Once you land, we shall score you according to flight time, impact radius, and style! Why, this reminds me of the time when a Nevermore swept me up during a hunt I was conducting in my youth!" Thankfully, before he could continue, Professor Oobleck snatched the bullhorn away from him and held it aloft, sounding a signal a moment later.

"Ok Jaune, you pulled the short straw, you're first!" Coco calls out. Although she's present, she is simply there to make sure that no one jumps too early, and in Jaune's case, ensuring that he even jumped at all. The blonde pales as he tries to slowly back away, only to be stopped by a grinning Nora.

"I changed my mind. I want to go back down." he looks at his teammate nervously, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Nora simply grins as she put an arm around Jaune's shoulders. "Wanna go back down huh? Well ladies, I guess we can let him go on back down can't we?"

Jaune gulps as he looks at the gathered women surrounding him. With a sinking feeling, he realizes that he has doomed himself as Yang suddenly grabs him from his left, while Nora grabs him from the right. The next thing he knows, he is sent sailing through the air. Jaune Arc screams as his life starts flashing before his eyes for the second time in a month as he tumbles end over end faster and faster, the ground rushing up quickly to meet him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure that we're out of the splash zone Weiss?" Blake Belladonna asks calmly as she turns the page of her book. Weiss Schnee glances up from the screen of her scroll, the lenses of her light blue sunglasses sparkling in the sunlight.

"Of course! I even double checked with the infirmary to insure I had his proper weight. And I had Ruby triple check my calculations just to be safe! This is a brand new dress, and I shall not have it ruined with Jaune's blood all over it!" Blake has to admit that if Yang hadn't already won her heart, she would have seriously considered pursuing the SDC heiress herself. Like Ruby, Weiss has grown quite a bit from their first year, putting on several inches in height as well as finally developing a bust worthy of the name.

But the biggest growth of all was the newfound confidence she discovered when she finally declared in front of the entire world that Ruby Rose is the love of her life, and nothing would change that. According to rumors on the Remnant Wide Web, Jacques Schnee keeled over dead at the news that his daughter and heiress was a lesbian, in love with an ordinary girl with ordinary knees from Patch, and an overnight media sensation for her role in the Battle of Beacon. But her train of thought is disturbed as they both hear a growing, rather feminine scream rapidly approaching.

"Damn! I forgot to take into account that he might be first!"

"You planned for him to land in a crater didn't you?" Blake calmly bookmarks her page and tucks her book away in her white duster.

"Yes, yes I did. Karma I suppose for constantly wishing harm upon him." Weiss calmly put her scroll inside a pocket of her dress.

"He should be hitting in three…" Blake hides behind her duster the best she can.

"Oh dear, he's falling faster than I expected. Two…." Weiss calmly grabs her bolero jacket to hide under.

"One!" They speak in unison just as a wet, almost cartoonish splat sound resonates through the courtyard. The gathered crowd ewwwws in unison just as the commentary begins.

"Well, Mister Arc certainly left an impression, didn't he Bart?"

"Indeed Peter. I do believe that he finally used his head in the end however." This got a groan from the assembled students. Yang's puns are bad enough, but Professors Port and Oobleck too?

They both move out from underneath their respective jackets just in time to watch as the EMTs use the oversized spatula to scrape Jaune from the rather impressive crater he left in the ground.

On top of the tower, Ruby quietly hands over 20 Lien to a silently gloating Neo.

"Well, it appears we still remain unscathed Blake." Weiss sighs in relief as she tosses her bolero jacket back onto the back of her chair.

"So it seems Weiss." Blake calmly takes her book back out and returns to reading. Weiss's summoned dragon simply grumbles as it rubs its blood soaked head against the grass as well as a screaming Cardin Winchester, which it has been using as a toy to alleviate its own boredom.

"And now the final scores from our panel of judges is a ten! Ten points for Jaune Arc!" Professor Oobleck announces. Weiss and Blake both are surprised by the score, prompting Weiss to hand over twenty Lien to a smiling Blake.

"And we are also pleased to report that Mister Arc shall live!" Professor Port adds. Weiss groans as she hands Blake another twenty Lien. Damn that Jaune Arc and his strange ability to survive things that would kill almost anyone else!

After Jaune's rather pathetic entrance, Weiss and Blake watched the rest of the contest play out before them with a mixture of amusement and detached interest. Nora's jump had been fairly predictable, with the Queen of the Castle simply landing warhammer first, creating a small explosion as she poses like some kind of ancient Norse Legend. She scores a so so 21 points.

Pyrrha's entrance is a bit more subdued, as the Mistrali Amazon simply uses her semblance to slow her descent enough to prevent her from joining Jaune in traction, but her pose is impressive, as she stands with her shield at the ready, Milo in its javelin form as if she is ready to plunge it into the heart of her enemy. She scores 22 points.

Yang is the next to take the death plunge. Now her descent was impressive, as she uses Ember Celica to act as if she was dancing in midair as she plunges to the ground. But unfortunately for her, her Uncle Qrow chose the exact same moment to fly out Headmaster Ozpin's window just as she flies by. Screaming and mad cawing ensues as Yang's rhythm is completely disrupted and they both plummet to what looks to be adjoining hospital beds with the blonde dunce they are currently still removing carefully from his spatula.

Instead, at the very last moment, Qrow transforms back into his human form as they slam into the ground, creating a rather impressive dust cloud. When it clears, he has taken the classic rescuing the damsel in distress pose, a still screaming Yang in his arms as his stub of a cape flutters in the breeze. Qrow scores a rather impressive 25 points, while Yang is disqualified for having to be rescued.

The next suicidal jumper is the diminutive Neopolitan. Her jump is simply breathtaking, as she spins and leaps through the air like a prima ballerina. Using her parasol on occasion to buy herself time for more complex aerial maneuvers, she finally allows herself to plummet to the ground, which she strikes with such force that she shatters on impact, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. As the confused gathering of students looked around, Weiss and Blake look up at the sudden squawk of surprise from the dragon, where they see a smiling Neo give a spin before bowing with a flourish from atop its head. Even Weiss is moved to stand and applaud her tiny teammate, while Port heartily announces her score of 27.

Velvet takes Neo's performance as a personal challenge. "Hold on to me love!" she tells Coco as she scoops her up into her arms.

"Wait! Bun Bun, I'm not dressed for thiiiiiiAHHHHHHHHH!" Coco shrieks as Velvet leaps into the air. Velvet's camera box opens as she lets go of Coco for a moment to start summoning the largest weapons she has pictures of, like Yatsuhashi's giant sword, Ruby's Crescent Rose, Qrow's own scythe, Pyrrha's Milo, Nora's Magnhild, and several others. Tossing them down rapidly so that they land before Coco and herself, she scoops a still screaming Coco back into her arms before pulling her scroll out.

"Midair selfie love!" Velvet cries out with a grin as she snaps a picture of the two of them.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BUN BUN!" Coco screams as she clings to the rabbit faunus for dear life.

Tossing her screaming girlfriend up one more time, Velvet lands amidst a perfect circle made of her various weapons. Holding her arms up, she catches a still screaming Coco, who promptly pukes all over the both of them from the sudden stop. Even considering the last minute vomit, Velvet scores an almost perfect 29 points out of thirty, causing the excited faunus girl to squeal out in joy and hop around, a groaning Coco still held in her arms.

"Ruby is going to have a hard time beating that Weiss." Blake remarks idly as she turns another page.

"Then let me provide my favorite Rose with a bit of motivation." Weiss answers back, a small smile upon her features as she sends a message on her scroll. "You may wish to hold onto something if this has the desired effect." Blake watches Weiss stand up and take a strange pose, almost as if she is expecting to be swept off her feet at any moment. Closing her book with a sigh, she mentally prepares for the worst as she sees a silver flash in the very boundaries of her vision, knowing that whatever Weiss said to Ruby is about to either cause a massive amount of chaos, a massive amount of property damage, or both.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby paces nervously as she watches Professor Goodwitch repair and clean the landing area once more. She saw Velvet's score when it was displayed for the crowd, and she is now racking her brain trying to figure out how she can possibly beat it when a ding from her scroll gets her attention. Pulling it out from her pocket, she gasps in surprise as she reads the message from Weiss.

 _If you win this contest, I shall happily accept the ring I know you have hidden in the dorm room._

Ruby's nervousness vanishes in an instant as she thinks of the ring she has hidden in the dorm room. She spent every last Lien she had earned from the Vytal festival, as well as the bounty she had earned when she and Pyrrha had captured Cinder Fall to buy the materials she needed for it. She spent the entire summer crafting the ring into a work of art that she knows will be worthy of her beloved Snowflake, and now she knows for sure she will accept it! She needs a plan, and a damned good one.

Thinking quickly, she knows exactly where the ring is hidden, and she also needs a different magazine for Crescent Rose. If she pushes herself, she can make it to the dorm room, back to the clock tower, with a quick run to pick Weiss up along the way and get back before the horn sounds. Letting the silver eye power flood her completely, she explodes into motion, leaving behind a massive cloud of white and red rose petals, which seem to hang in midair as she streaks down the side of the clock tower, leaving even more petals in her wake.

Picking Weiss up first, Ruby smiles as Weiss laughs and plants a kiss on her cheek, but now isn't the time to make out, she has a contest to win! Still at top speed, she simply jumps into the dorm room through the window, not worrying about little details like the fact that it wasn't open, or that Drunkle Qrow would be entering the room at the exact same moment, still carrying a despondent Yang. Ruby sets Weiss down, retrieves the ring, swaps magazines in her sniper scythe, picks a giggling Weiss back up, and takes off through the open door so quickly she doesn't realize that she has left Yang and Qrow to deal with the localized sonic boom that rips the dorm room, along with most of the floor, apart.

Ruby makes her way back up the side of the clock tower, using the back end of the building this time, while Weiss makes her a row of glyphs to climb. The both of them make it back to the top of the tower just in time, as the horn sounds signaling her to start. Taking a moment to study the ground, she launches herself high into the air as Weiss screams in delight. Shifting her snowflake to her right arm for a moment, she draws Crescent Rose, which she purposely left in it's sniper rifle mode and takes aim at the ground. Pulling the trigger rapidly, she empties her magazine loaded with specialized starburst rounds at the ground in a circle before putting herself and Weiss into a quick spin, launching the massive scythe towards the ground, Myrtenaster following behind it quickly.

Slowing herself just enough to make sure that all was ready, Weiss and Ruby turn into a white and red blur as they slam into the ground so hard the impact is felt as far away as Vale itself, with a dust cloud that takes several minutes to clear from the entire school, save one spot. When everyone looks once more, they find Weiss Schnee standing before Ruby Rose, who is on one knee, a ring held up before her as she presents it to the heiress. They were surrounded by grounded starburst rounds that are still sparkling brightly, and Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster were buried into the ground in an X pattern behind them. But the part that makes it stand out the most is the gentle shower of rose petals that are falling around the two like a light rain.

"Weiss Schnee! Will you marry me?" The ring Ruby holds out before her is exquisite in it's beauty. The band itself is made of white and yellow gold and shaped to look like bands of ivy wrapping and twirling around each other, while the centerpiece is a rose that appears to be blooming. The details are amazing, as each petal appears to be made of individual rubies carefully etched to appear as if they are a real rose petal. But the center of the flower is a diamond so flawless Weiss stares in awe at the sparkle and shine.

Weiss is rendered speechless. The ring is simply the most beautiful piece of jewelry she has ever seen in her almost nineteen years of life, surpassed only by the beauty of the young woman asking for her hand in marriage with it. Smiling down at her beautiful Rose, she finally finds her voice and answers. "Not until we hear your score."

The air is tense as Professors Port, Goodwitch, and Oobleck confer for a moment. But not a single breath is drawn when a smiling Professor Oobleck raises the bullhorn. "A perfect score for Ruby Rose!"

"Yes Ruby Rose, I shall be proud to marry you!" The crowd cheers for the two of them as Ruby slips the ring onto Weiss's finger. Pictures are taken as the newly engaged couple share a deep loving kiss. Then the screams start as the clock tower, along with the paths that Ruby took in her headlong rush suddenly explode as Ruby finally releases her semblance, as well as her silver eyes power.

But neither Ruby nor Weiss care. This is their perfect moment after all.

"I love you Ruby Rose, now and forever."

"I love you too Weiss Schnee, for forever and after."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone! Winter here, back with another exciting installment of the Extreme Games of Beacon! This one was a prompt from Prince of Dorkness and I hope that just like him, everyone enjoys my little slice of insanity! I am always accepting prompts for this series! Also, another huge shoutout to CushionySiren3 for beta reading this mess (Check out his stuff if you haven't already! He is an awesome author!) See everyone for the next Extreme Game!


End file.
